What? A talented Pervert?
by LazyDuchbag
Summary: Issei was going to be such a successful person when he was a kid. But the faithful day he experience the true meaning of boobs he gave it all up and lives the life of a pervert. But when he is exposed to devils he may just want to bring his old skills back from the dead. That doesn't mean he'll stop loving boobs however. Issei/Harem. May change to M rating later on. No lemons tho.
1. Daily Life

**A/N: Hey guys it's the lazyduchbag here with you with a somewhat ok fanfic of Highschool DxD. This will be an Issei/Harem story so if you don't like that shtick you don't have to read. Reviews are always welcome no matter what they say. I may change the rating of the story if I think it's getting too suggestive for a T rating, but I won't add any lemons if I change the rating. Only because writing lemons is too awkward for me. Anyway let's get on to the story**

The Story of The Best Person Ever 

Chapter 69: Finale

He was at the gates of hell with his sword in hand ready to defeat the demon lord. He couldn't believe it himself when he heard it. Apparently the Demon Lord had kidnapped all the hot babes of Kuoh Academy. That was one thing, Issei Hyoudou couldn't take, so he grabbed his sword of ultimate demon power and turned himself into a Super Sayian God 4 Ultimate Form Final Edition Max Power Mode. He began to storm the castle of the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord's minions began to attack but Issei being so powerful killed them all in a single glance and begun to continue his way towards the Demon Lord. "Demon Lord! I'm here to retrieve the hot babes with rocking tities! Come on and fight me like a man!" Issei said epically. Soon the Demon Lord appeared in front of Issei. "Oh my God," Issei said. "It's you! You were for all this time you were the evil and disgusting Demon Overlord. "Yes it is I, Kiba Yuuto, the Demon Lord!" The douche nozzle said with his stupid smile he always has. "For all this time I was actually pretending to be a nice guy and all that junk. In reality I wanted to enslave all the girls in the academy because I'm a huge D-bag!" "You'll pay! Now Die!" Issei said loudly and with one slash from his sword and killed Kiba who was never seen again. Then Issei went and let all the girls free from the prison. "Oh Issei you're so strong and handsome, how will we ever repay you," Said 1 girl. "Oh I know how you can repay me," he said. And They all had sex with Issei and willingly became apart of Issei's harem.

THE END

 **OppaiKing69: Wasn't that just the best way to end the story? Please leave a favorite and a review of how good this is please don't say it's bad 'cause I'd know you'd just be a hater.**

"So, What'd you guys think?" asked Issei in curosity.

"...Can I borrow your pencil, Issei?" His friend requested.

"Umm...sure?" He replied with a bit of doubt. He gave the pencil to his friend and 5 minutes later he finished whatever he was doing and returned the pencil and Issei's work to him. "Hey all you did was replace me with you Motohama!"

"Yeah no fair! Put my name instead!" Yelled the other friend known as Matsuda.

"Whatever," Motohama waved them off,"Want to check out 'that' spot?"

"Hell yeah!" Both of them yelled excitingly.

Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda were known as the infamous 'Peverted Trio' at Kuoh Academy. They were known for being openly pervy and going so far as to peep on girls when they changed. That's not all they were known for doing but that's what made them infamous around the school, mostly to the girls which is more than half of the poplation at the school.

Anyway where are perverts ran off to in order for there dicks to get hard they went to go peep on some girls because that won't back fire on them at all right? So anyways, we follow our perverts outside trying to peep on the girls of the kendo club. But being the respectable men they were- I couldn't even finish that sentece. Being slaves to their dicks they tried to get an eyeful of all the gorgeous women.

" Ah Murayama is just so damn sexy with that rack!" Motohama stated while looking at the brown haired girl wearing only her pink bra and panties.

"Escpecially with her measure being B84-W70-H81 cm" Matsuda added also getting an eyeful.

"Hey Murayama is there? Now I need to see this come on guys make some room for me I need to see some tits too," Issei whined being the only pervert left out who wasn't seeing the majestic thing that is boobs.

Motohama turned his attetion to another girl wearing blue and white bra and panties. "And Katse's legs are making me go crazy if you know what I mean!"

"B78.5-W65-H79cm!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Katse is here as well? That's it move over!" The desprete to get an eyeful to pervert said.

"Woah!" All three perverts said as they were all falling down when Issei tried to get them to move.

"What the hell was that Issei! We were getting a glimpse of the promise land why have you tried to block us off!" Motohama yelled at Issei.

"Maybe he just want all dem tities and thighs for himself. Traitor!" Matsuda accused.

"Traitor? Me? No it's you jerks that are the traitors, I haven't even gotten to get a look at all." Issei retorted.

Unbeknownst to them they weren't alone any more until Muryama clear her throat and began to ask , "Just what have you not gotten to see hm?"

And it was at this moment they knew they fucked up.

While arguing, the entire kendo club had found the trio out and began to circle around the three perverts."We'll ask again what have you not seen Issei?" Katse was the one to speak up this time

"Oh umm uh oooh ah that is to say oooh uh ... Don't kill us?" Issei struggled trying to make a response. Unluckily for him that was a wrong answer. As was anything else he would say. Katse Quickly rose her bat but Issei quickly responded this time, "Wait wait wait wait! How about we settle this a different way."

Issei's words let him and his friends live for a few more seconds from Katse having thought over his words. "A different way? What is it?" Those words were exactly what Issei wanted to hear, not Motohama and Matsuda however since they were still wetting their pants.

"If I beat you in a kendo match you let us go and don't beat us up." Issei said.

Katse stiffled a laugh along with most of the kendo team, As if Katse could lose to this chump who probably only whacks his meat and looks at boobs online during his free time. "Sure," Katse agreed. "But if I win you guys will become our pack muels and handle all the equipment for are tournaments and if you ever peep on us again will make you never walk again."

"That's unfair!" Motohama and Matsuda exclaimed.

"Sounds reasonable I accept," Issei stupidly aggreed, also crushing the hopes and dreams of his fellow perverts.

Soon Issei was guided into the room where the kendo club would have their practices at and grab a Shinai, or bamboo sword. Right after that Issei got into a stance where the point of the blade was on the ground and told them that he was ready. "Aren't you going to wear anything to protect your body?" Katse asked.

"Don't need it. I won't get hit," stated Issei much to the dismay of pervert 1 and pervert 2. It also made Katse even more enraged. Katse was going to wipe that smirk right off his stupid face.

"Katse! Wait!" Murayama said getting Katse's attention."About Issei-"

"Don't worry Murayama that pervert will get what's coming to him," she reassured her friend.

Before the brunnete could respond with anything else the mediator was about to let the match start. So Katse went to go and face Issei and waited till it began.

"BEGIN!"

These words allowed Katse to charge towards Issei but before she could strike, Issei had use his shinai to lift up the uniform Katse was wearing to reaveal her panties. "Ooh blue and white," Issei noted while a bit of blood dripped from his nose. Katse quickly knelt to the ground to prevent her panties from showing, making Katse as red as a tomato. Katse quickly moved back from Issei just incase he would strike at her but he was preoccupied with his fantasy. Katse then quickly striked Issei hoping to catch him off guard. Fortunately, Issei brought his mind from out of the gutter and quickly used his shinai to knock Katse's shinai from her hand and had his sword pointed at Katse. "Looks like I win," Issei said as the mediator annouced he won.

Katse was astonished and amazed along with everyone else on how easily he knocked the sword out of her hand."Wha- but how?"

"Um..Katse," Muryama began, everyone's eyes on her. "I was trying to tell you that Issei used to be my captain of the same kendo class when we were kids. He even participated in some national tournaments."

"WHAT!" This aparently shock them so much the didn't notice the perverted trio leave.

XxxLazyTransitionxxX

"That was amazing Issei!" Matsuda complemented as they walked.

"Yeah! Where'd did you learn how to do kendo?" Motohama questioned as they sat down by the old Kuoh academy building.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked. "I used to have this stupid obsesion with trying to become a hero when I was a kid. I did all sorts of things like I even learned how to do some advanced studies, martials arts, and I even learned how to think with a strategic mind. But I gave that up for the pursuit of true happiness." They both nodded in respect of his decison.

After explaining his backstory he looked up at the old building and saw a beautiful Red-Headed woman.

The Red-Head looked at him.

Issei stared at her back.

And she continued to look back.

And Issei continued to stare.

And she continued to look back.

And Issei continued to stare.

And she continued to look back.

And Issei continued to stare.

And she continued to look back.

And Issei continued to stare.

And then she left the window she was viewing.

And Issei still continued to stare.

"Issei do you know who that was just now?" asked one of his friends, he didn't know which one because he was still enticed by that girl's boob-BEAUTY, yeah beauty... yeah...

"Who was that?" Issei finnaly question.

"That was Rias Gremory one of the most finest beauties in the third year." spoke Matsuda.

"Rias huh," He said trying to remember her name but deep down he knew he would never forget a rack like hers. Issei would love to pursue a relationship with her. Although considering she's a third year and seems to be well known makes it seems less and less unlikely. He couldn't help but sigh. His other friends sighed as well feeling his pain.

"I know how you feel brother," Motohama sympathized,"With a body like hers, I would kill for her to give me the time of my life. Actually I would kill for any body to give me the time of my life."

"I know what you mean," Issei started to say. "We're in our second year of high school and out of the three of us we don't even have one single girlfriend."

"Well Issei don't you have-"

"Please don't bring HER up just after I saved you." Issei complain to his friends. " I could choose one girl out of random and it would be a better combination than me and HER."

At this point people might drop the subject but instead Motohama kept egging on "Prove it."

"W-what?" Issei stutterd.

"If you say you and some random girl can be a better match then you and her, then she should be able to say yes to a date with you without even having to talk to her prior," Matsuda challenged.

"W-what if I said I don't want to," Issei said trying to see what would happen if he backed out.

"If you back out then we'll ask out that girl for you," Motohama claimed.

Immediatly Issei got up and began to walk towards some random girl. As he heard the two perverts giggling in anticipation of his failure, muttered, "Bastards." He didn't like this, asking out some random girl who would probably reject him but he didn't like the idea of going out with _that girl_ even more. Issei tried to scope out a girl who was all by her lonesome, so it could minimize the embarassment he'll recieve. Once he found a random girl by her lonesome he tried to get her attention "Um excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" the maiden said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Um would you um," Issei begins to trailed off. "Would you um please go out with me on a *gulp* date?"

"..."

"..."

"...Sure!" The girl replied cheerfully.

"..."

"..."

"W-what did you s-say," Issei choked out being caught off guard. You would be too if a girl said yes to a renown pervert like Issei.

"I said sure!" She repeated herself with her same tone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is the silence thing going to be something that I should get use to between us?" She asked somewhat concerned.

"Oh sorry I just didn't expect you to say yes to someone you didn't know. I'm Issei by the way."

"I'm Yuuma Amano nice to meet you!"

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Normality ends

**A/N: Hey guys it's the lazyduchbag here. Thanks for all the favs and follows, I guess my sense of humor was funny enough for a follow. Don't expect too much more from me. But thanks regardless i hope I can earn your favs a bit more. As for this chapter I... Honestly have no idea what to do with this one. I just tried to make it funny and hope to flow into the next chapter. Oh and to anbody who had a review I tried to pm you as soon as possible as the stories. I apreciates any suggestion or question you have and I tend to talk long so I PM people instead. Now on to the story.**

The Story of The Worst Person Ever 

Chapter 70: The Truth of a dick

He was at the gates of hell with his sword in hand ready to defeat the demon lord. He couldn't believe it himself when he heard it. Apparently the Demon Lord had kidnapped all the hot babes of Kuoh Academy. That was one thing, the heroic duo couldn't take, so Motohama grabbed his sword of ultimate demon power and Matsuda turned himself into a Super Sayian God 4 Ultimate Form Final Edition Max Power Mode. They began to storm the castle of the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord's minions began to attack but them being so powerful killed them all in a single glance and begun to continue his way towards the Demon Lord. "Demon Lord! We are here to retrieve the hot babes with rocking tities! Come on and fight me like a man!" Motohama said epically. Soon the Demon Lord appeared in front of Issei. "Oh my God," Matsuda said. "It's you! You were for all this time you were the evil and disgusting Demon Overlord. "Yes it is I, Issei Hyoudou, the Demon Lord!" The douche nozzle said with his stupid smile he always has. "For all this time I was actually pretending to be a nice guy and all that junk. In reality I wanted to enslave all the girls in the academy because I'm a huge D-bag!" "You'll pay! Now Die!" Motohama said loudly and with one slash from his sword and killed Kiba who was never seen again. Then the Duo went and let all the girls free from the prison. "Oh Motohama you're so strong and Matsuda you're so handsome, how will we ever repay you," Said 1 girl. "Oh I know how you can repay me," he said. And They all had sex with Matsuda and Motohama and also they willingly became apart of their harem.

THE END

PervertScouterman67: Wasn't that just the best way to end the story? Please leave a favorite and a review of how good this is please don't say it's bad 'cause I'd know you'd just be a hater.

BeautyCapturer68 favorited this.

"...What is this garbage?" Issei asked after he read the atrocity. "This is just my story but you guys just change some words!"

"Now your saying we're copying off of your success, now huh?!" barked Matsuda, a very angry about something.

"What success? That story only had 2 reviews and they were you guys," Issei had comented, who honestly had no idea why his friend was mad. He was wondering if they were still mad about that time he took their porn mags without asking that one time. Nah they couldn't be mad about that. Not after they sold his under garmets to _that girl_.

"See, You said you're nothing "Spoken Motohama, clearly he was as mad as he was perverse.

"Huh I never said anything like that! How the hell did you get that from what I said asshole! Also why are you guys acting like we just saw Ultra douche Lord Kiba," Issei had asked. He really had no idea why they were mad him. All he did was inform his friends that he got a date with a random girl. Like they challenged him to do.

"You know exactly what you did traitor!" Motohama yelled at Issei.

"For what?!" Issei still not getting the point behind their spite.

"For scoring a total babe you never even met or talk to before!" Matsuda explained, very bitterly.

Motohama nodded, getting tearing eyed,"Yeah! How come your so lucky with the ladies?! Huh pal!"

"Lucky?" Issei repeated. "I'm not lucky! When I try to even talk to a girl. The only things I get from them are pepper spray and restraining orders!"

"Better than what I get." Motohama muttered,"-I mean- shut up Man! You don't need to act so humble! First _that girl_ and now this Yuuma chick you just met! What do girls see in you anyways!"

"Hey _she_ doesn't count! Besides I only got lucky with Yuuma because as she said, she was new here and wanted to make new friends as soon as possible." reasoned Issei.

"That's still too lucky," countered Matsuda. "'Perverted Glasses' Matsuda, 'Perverted Baldy' Motohama, 'Perverted unlucky douche bag who got no talent with talking with girls' Issei. Those are our titles given by most of the school body and it is our duty as generic minor characters to stick to that role and have no other personality beside that!"

"Hey that title was way too long for it not to be made up and not true! " the notorious perverted unlucky douche bag who got no talent with talking with girls, protested." And it was your guys' idea to ask her out!"

"We thought you would crash and burn though and we would've laughed our asses off." Matsuda retorted.

"..."

"Well you coming up with an excuse traitor." Motohama taunted.

"...I was just taking in that stupid excuse you guys made!" Issei yelled. "You guys should be happy for me I may not even be a virgin any more longer!"

"That's just it man!" bellowed Motohama "Don't you remember? The promise we made right before our final battle. We promised we would all make it out and stay young and pure forever man!"

"That's right traitor!" added Matsuda

"...What type of Shounen Junk have you guys been reading you idiots!" Issei shouted. "You are just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you guys don't!"

"No duh dip shit!"

"Just drop dead all ready!"

"I don't have to take this from you jerks!" And with that Issei left for home.

'God damn jerks and here I thought they would be happy for me, getting a start in my harem! I need to remind myself not to invite them to my playboy mansion filled with a million hot bitches,' Issei thought as he walked for home. 'And to think all the boobs I missed wasting my time for my so called friends. Ugh those assholes, I hope they die from too much masturbation!'

"Hey Issei can you return that porn mag tomorrow I lent you it's a very valuble edition to my collection!"

"No problem friend!"

He knew though if he stated around they would continue to hope his death but Issei wasn't going to let them ruin his happiness, however. This was his first time being single in his sixteen years of life. And he was damn sure two virgins weren't going to stop him. I mean sure he himself was still a virgin but at least he had expericence. I mean he at least talked to a girl before.

Never the less he still happy. How happy? Have you ever felt being so extremly happy? Like your parents buying you a pony happy? Well if you have your parents must be exetremly rich. But if you ever felt like you've experience the most happiest moment of you're like, you might be able to comprehend Issei's excitement, maybe. You also need to understand that Issei asked out a random girl, who said yes! And not just some girl. A girl with an awesome pair of jugs with a beautiful face to match. Her name was Yuuma Amano. Issei thought it was such a perfect name for her. Everything made Issei's heart soared, but Issei was no fool. No he knew something was up, I mean who would just accept a confession without ever meeting the person before? He knew what was up though. He knew the truth about his little angel. Yuuma Amano was secretly a ... stalker! That or at least she saw Issei through the halls and thought how handsome he was. Issei didn't care wether she was a stalker or not, it was better to be dating a cute girl like Yuuma than a girl like that no matter what. All in all Issei was excited to be dating an angel like Yuuma and couldn't wait for their date that was going to be tomorrow. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the date if he'll score or if she'll say the date was bad and tell all her friends.

But Issei was excited for his date no matter what! Issei was ready for his date nothing bad would happen ... he just needed to borrow money first. What? It's not like it was his fault for spending his allowance on expensive porn mags he got from his friends! He wouldn't have to spend so much money if the convience store just let him buy porn from the store but apparently it's illegal to get porn when your a minor, who would've thought?

XxxLazytransitionxxX

"WHHAAT!" Rias gasped, shocked at what she just heard."He was the one to initiate a conversation with her?"

"Yes it was like he was able to assess her from everyone else." reported Koneko, a first year student in the same club as Rias.

"Hmmm that Issei Hyoudou is smarter than I thought," Rias confessed. "We better keep a close eye on him in case he does something unexpected."

"Roger that Rias. I'll be sure to watch over them on their date tomorrow," annouced the first year.

"That sounds like a plan Koneko," She reassured and the began to think about the information she had just received about the man known as 'Issei Hyoudou', 'Issei Hyoudou' Rias thought, repeating the name the author just typed. 'Whatever you're up to is most likely dangerous. I mean why else would he have just decided to talk to some random girl out of nowhere without ever talking to her before hand! It's the only logical conclusion I can think of. Issei must have been very smart to figure that out so he'll be an amazing piece to my peerage. He must be doing something very important right now."

XxxLazytransitionxxX

He was doing something very important. To him. But he was still in a battle that he would probably lose. He was doing something that would definitely kill him if he didn't tred lightly. He was trying to get about 5500 Yen which is about $50. From his parents. Who already gave him 22000 Yen. For porn. They weren't too happy when they heard he needed more money.

"More Money?!" Exclaimed his Mother.

"Mom calm down, please listen to what I have to say!" pleaded Issei

"So you can spend it on more porn?" His mom interrogated and her eyes began to tear up. "To think you were so promising when you were a kid. What ever happen to my dear baby boy."

"He experienced puberty and was exposed to boobs!" Issei retorted almost instantly. This was a common occurence in the Hyoudou household ever since Issei became a pervert and gave up all his chances to become an exceptional person of society. His parents have been trying to get him back on track for the last 3 years. Much to their dismay Issei was too enticed by boobs to care. That didn't stop them from trying though.

"Where have we gone wrong with you." she cried.

"Stop it with the 'my son is a deadbeat' routine! Just loan me some money for my date please!" comming from the desperate pervert just trying to get money. However he didn't think what he said would shock them.

"What did you say son?" His father asked, astonished. "Do you actually have a date? You know as in one that isn't forced?"

"DAD! that was only two times lay off me. But yes I have a date tomorrow!"

"..."

"..."

"Mom? Dad? You guys alright-"

"You know this means don't you dear!?" yelled Issei's dad

"I do! If Issei succeeds on his date he'll get a girlfriend and move out! That means we'll get to all the kinky sex we want!" exclaimed Issei's mom.

"Ew too much information." cringed the poor scarred Issei with the image of his parents having sex.

"Shut up and take your date money but if you fail you owe us double of what you already owe us for getting our hopes up!"

"You sounds like an angry mob lord," muttered Issei as he took the money.

"I am an Angry mob lord," his dad stated.

"What?"

"What?"

"I'll just go to my room."

"Ok son good night." His dad said. " Hopefully the bed bugs bite so you become a upstanding citizen of society like you were before."

"I see your dreaming already dad 'cause that'll never happen." Issei retorted. Then he went up to his room. Prepared for his date. What were the preparations you may ask? Well if I tell you the rest of the chapter would be pointless. Then he went to sleep to prepare for his date tomorrow. Issei is destined to make this date a cut above the rest. Then he went to sleep. without doing his homework. Like usual.

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

It was about 9:30 the next day. Issei was wearing some casual clothes his dad gave him because his dad claims "those threads use to get me all the girls. I mean I with those clothes I got like three girl's numbers!" While Issei was happy the clothes didn't look like anything dated. It smelled too much like old cheese and dead rats and for those who never tried to go on a date before, let me tell you it's not the easiest smell to pick up girls with. Issei would of drenched the whole clothes with cologne if he could but he didn't have time so he just had to ignore all the cries of horrid from other people as he walked by to meet up with Yuuma. Who wasn't there, so Issei waited. For an hour

"She should have been here by now. It's 10:45 now."

"Excuse me sir take this flier we have here." Said a Lady in skimpy clothing and also looked like she was wearing batwings. Although Issei assumed it was fake cause it's only logical.

Considering today was still morning Issei couldn't assume that this person was a lady of the night. It was good still though cause if she was a lady of the night, Issei would assure you that he wouldn't have his v-card or his 22000 yen anymore. "T-thanks." He said as he took the flier and thought 'Don't stare at her boobs, don't stare at her boobs, don't stare at her boobs.' He continue this line of thought until she left, then he thought, 'Damn! I should've stared, Yuuma wasn't there so it would've been' speaking of the devil, **snicker** , Yuuma soon arrive after Issei thought that.

"Issei! I'm sorry for making you wait! I got hold up at home." Yuuma had told him, given herself an excuse.

"Nah don't worry, I just got here." reasured a calm Issei. Meanwhile in his head he was too exicted for his own good 'Yeah! I've always wanted to say that to a girl. Now I only got 7895 more things I wanna say to girls!'

"Now where should we go first?" Yuuma wondered. Issei smirked. He had this all planned out. But he sooned made a look of forgetting something and quickly grab a beautful boquet of a variety of flowers and brought it towards Yuuma.

"T-these are f-for you Y-Yuuma! I didn't know what you like so I just got you a bunch of flowers. " Issei stuttered at first, blushing madly throughout.

Yuuma kindly accepted them with a blush of her own. "All the flowers are beatiful, I'll be sure to put them in a vase when I get home." Her blush was as cute as a kitten that Issei couldn't help but stare and stay entice and her voice soothing him and making it seem as there was no care in the world. Not to mention she had a great rac-

'Damnit me!' Issei thought as he tried to shake his dirty thoughts away for a moment. 'Quick you practice this like 80 times don't get nervous! Say your god damn lines Issei! Unless you want to be apart of the Virgin trio with our friends now.'

"Those flowers are pretty but you are more pretty by a long shot!" Issei complimented as Yuuma blushed a bit more. " Not to mention your breasts make me wanna go crazy!"

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said my br-breasts make y-you go crazy," answered an embarrased Yuuma.

"What?!" Now it was Issei to be embarrased. He then started to rub the back of his head ans started to say shyly, " I thought I was only thinking that. I'm sorry if I weirded you out."

"Oh... I guess that it'd be fine then. Hey how about we go into town then." Yuuma said trying to cover her blush.

"Y-yeah sounds like a plan. Let's go I know the perfect place!"

"Ok lead the way."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey Issei."

"Y-yes! I mean *cough* What is it Yuuma."

"These flowers are beautiful. How much did you pay for this it must've cost you some money."

"Oh I actually got them for free."

"Really?" an amazed Yumma had asked. "How come?"

"The store owners owed me a favor. So they gave me the flowers for free." Issei explained. What actually happened was they gave the flowers to Issei in order for him to not talk to their daughter again. He decided that the favor story would be less embarasing to tell.

"Oh wow. You must be a very helpful person around town." Yuuma had complimented. It wasn't a lie. Issei would time to time occasionally go out to town and help out some shopkeepers with a task they themselves couldn't do. However Issei was more happy about the money and/or porn mags he got in return for helping then actually helping people.

"Anyways Yuuma were here." Isse had said drawing Yuuma to the destination they had arrived at. It was considered a very fancy restaurant in Kuoh.

"Um Issei are you sure you can even pay to get in. I know this place and it's very costly. We can go somewhere else it's fine." The worriness on Yuuma's face was now visible.

"Naw it's fine." reassured Issei, " I actually got to bargain with the Boss's husband. He use to be my old Kendo instructor. I made a deal with him to help teach lessons with him at the dojo for free for a while and I get a discount."

"But are you sure you can pay for that?"

"Yeah my parents gave me more than enough money than what i asked for."

'Probably to ensure I try my best to make Yuuma my girlfriend.'

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you're worth it Yuuma."

"I-i see." Yuuma had said with her face resembling a tomato.

"Also because you have rocking boobs." Issei joked getting a giggle from Yuuma, making Issei reach cloud 9.

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

The rest of the date was a success in Issei's mind. Issei bought Yuuma a bracelet of sorts and also shared some laughs with Yuuma. Issei was having the best day of his life. He finally had gotten a girlfriend of sorts that wasn't good ol' righty or lefty.

Although he got really scared when Yuuma was leading him near the central area of the town. The whole trip to the destination, she looked troubled. Like 'Maybe Issei was a total loser and I should try to find a way to dump him as easily as possible' troubled. At least that's what Issei thought anyways. So he tried to hold her hand and maybe persuade her not to dump him. Keyword was 'tried'. Lucky for him Yuuma moved to face Issei as soon right when Issei moved his hand. How is that lucky for Issei? Well he got to grope one of Yuuma's boobs. And like a normal man he decided to let go of them as soon as *squeeze* *squeeze* he go a couple of gropes in.

"Wah! I'm sorry it was an acident," apologized Issei then he noticed the sad look in her eyes and decide to apolgize more."Ah! I really didn't mean to grope you just then If I did I would've used both hands!"

"I know Issei." came from the sad Yuum looking away from Issei. "It's just I don't want this to end."

Uh oh that didn't sound good to Issei. It sounded like some overly cheesy line people would use on soap operas for breakups. "It doesn't have to! I mean if it's my pervyness I'll change!"

"I wouldn't lie that your openly perverted tendancies didn't upset me a litle but that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean Yuuma?"

"This." Almost Imediatly after Yuuma said that her outfit she was wearing disapeared and the clothes turned into something that looked alot like a revealing BDSM outfit. Also Black feathered wings appeared from out her back.

'Woah! I feel like I just witness a sexy version of magical girl transformations!' thought Issei,

"Is that you Yuuma? If so you might want to change back" Issei had stated. "Oh it's not like I don't like you in these types of clothings it's just that it's a little windy isn't it."

"Well it is but that's not the point," the words coming from Yuuma. "I have a request for you Issei."

"Huh? What is it?" Issei asked hoping it would be what he thought it would be.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Huh? What do you-" Were the last words Issei spoke.

Before he died.


	3. The Story Truly Begins

**What? A talented Pervert?**

 **Chapter 1: The Story Truly Begins**

Boobs. Just Boobs. Maybe Tits. Maybe.

Those were the things Issei wanted to remember if he were to be reborn. Why would he be thinking this now? I'm glad I asked just to only answer the question myself. He was dying that's why. And not like the dying from laughter. Or from shock that his favorite Hentai manga was being discontinued. He was dying from being stab. Because apparently people die if they are killed. Go figure. Issei Hyoudou was dying on his first date ever. If he had any regrets worth mentioning it's that he's still a virgin. How did this happen? Issei thought he and Yuuma were having a good time. At least he thought that right before he was stabbed to death by Yuuma in a slutty angel cosplay. Perhaps she was into some kinky stuff. Issei was too but he would've appreciated it without the part with him dying. Call Issei crazy but he likes to be alive for any experience involving him. Crazy right? Anyways back to reality; Issei got stab by Yuuma. Issei would ask his girlfriend why she freaking stabbed him in the chest but she flew off already leaving Issei to die alone ... in a public park... at like 9 at night.

'Ok how in the world did not one single person walk by us! I mean it's not like it's that late at night and we were talking for more than a minute.' Issei thought as he was dying. 'I can't believe it though, not only did no one stop by but sweet, pure and innocent Yuuma stabbed me and now I am the dead. I wish some angel of sorts could bring me back to life.' Just then a flyer Issei had gotten started to glow and soon a beautiful woman with big boobs and red hair appeared out of a portal of sorts.

The woman looked around wondering where her contractor is. She knew it had to be the Issei guy but she couldn't find him. Then a thought occurred to her maybe Issei was ready to ambush her and attack her. So she carefully look around for any hiding spots that Issei would be hiding. Once she found no one was there she cautiously walked around looking for Issei. I mean Issei had to be waiting for her. I mean he somehow was able to identify the fallen angel from the other school students, surely he had to know about her and her peerage right? Well she kept walking around looking for Issei until-

*cough* *cough* "Bleh!" came out from Issei when he spat out some blood.

Immediately Rias look at the dead body and quickly thought, 'Oh there's Issei he's just lying on the ground in pain from being stabbed to death.' ...'WAIT WHY IS HE DYING!' Rias ran and knelled to Issei's side to check if he was alive, luckily Rias got there in time. 'Maybe dying was apart of Issei's plan, but why.' She pondered on this thought for a second and then realized 'Oh he wants to be of my peerage that's probably it.'

Rias pulled out a chess piece and began to say something "Ok since death is upon you I'll -"

"Bleh!" came out from Issei, cutting off Rias, when he spat out some blood again. The blood got on Rias' uniform and face. It took her awhile to realize what had just happen but when she did she slowly wipe the blood off and tried to remain calm.

"As I saying since death is upon you," Rias said before continuing just incase Issei would spit blood onto her again. When she realized he wasn't going to do it again she continued, "I'll glady t-"

"Bleh!" came out from Issei, cutting off Rias, when he spat out some blood again. Making Rias' patience die out.

"OksincedeathisuponyouI'lltakeyouin!" Rias quickly shouted so Issei wouldn't spit blood on her again. So Rias placed a chess piece known as a pawn onto Issei. It was absorbed making Rias happy. Until it got rejected and left Issei's body.

'What was I thiking!' Rias thought as she realized her blunder. 'Issei probably needs more than 1 pawn to be reincarnated' she then proceeded to pull out 2 more pawn and repeated the proceedure. It got rejected again. So she tried another ... and another ... and another ... and another, all getting rejected each time.

Meanwhile Issei was still bleeding out.

"Ok," sighed Rias. "These are all my pawn pieces if this doesn't revive you Issei, I don't know what will." Rias placed the pieces and finally it wasn't rejected.

'Finally it's ove-' Rias thought until Issei spewed more blood on, thus making it truly over.

 **XxxLazyTransistionxxX**

"Wake up or I'll chop you to bits!" came a girl wielding a chainsaw inside Issei's digital clock. Which made Issei instantly wake up.

"Damn stupid clock," Issei muttered getting up from his bed. "It always gives me the dumbest dreams and there not even wet dreams."

"Wait was that a dream?" Issei asked as he tried to recall everything that happened yesterday. All he rembered that wasn't part of the dream was asking Yuuma out and hanging out with his friends. Well now thinking on it one of those things seems very odd actually happening, so Issei decided to ask his friends as soon as he can at school.

 **XxxLazyTansitionxxX**

"Nope didn't happen."

"Are you high?"

Were the responses that came from his friends.

"Are you guys sure?" Issei questioned. "I'm pretty sure I have her in my contacts... Huh? It's not here."

"Like we said we don't remember meeting this Yuuma person and there's also no chance in hell you'd ever get a girlfriend through just randomly asking someone." Matsuda explained.

"Thanks guys I now know how much belief you have in me," grumbled a slightly irritated Issei

"Issei," Motohama began as he put a hand on his shoulder, "It's fine if you are doing drugs but you gotta know the difference between real and illusions."

"I'm not on drugs jackass!" yelled an angry Issei. As soon as Issei had finished yelling, Rias had went down the stairs that the perverted trio was using. The trio quickly looked at the red haired beauty and Rias looked backed at them, or more specifically, Issei. If Issei knew better he would have taken that look as a 'follow me' look. Too bad he knows jack shit and he just stayed there with his friends.

"Hey maybe all you need is a good old fasion porn movie, and I got just the thing!" Motohama proclaimed.

"I don't know man I don't think I really I want to." answered Issei who was still thinking about Yuuma.

"What!" a surprised Motohama yelled. "How can you say that why don't you want to watch porn with us!"

"I think he'd rather be doing it then watch a porno with you two virgins" came from a voice that made Issei die a little inside.

"Oh no not you!" cried Issei who was hoping this too was a dream.

"Oh look at the time looks like we gotta go right Matsuda?"

"You're absolutely right Motohama Let's go!"

"Hey wait don't leave me with _her_ you assholes!"

"Sorry Issei, are hands are tied it's not like we can watch porn at anytime we want."

"Yes you can you assholes! That's litteraly why you get the porn on a DVD! You just don't want her sizing up your junk again!"

"I'm sorry Issei we can't hear you sorry we'll talk tomorrow," came from a Motohama trying to leave as quickly as possible.

"Guys don't leave me with her I'm begging you!" pleaded Issei

"Bye Issei," waved Matsuda and like that his friends were gone.

"So Issei," The girl started to say and also getting closer to Issei. "Did you miss me? Because I sure missed you."

"Ugh," shuddered Issei. "Look Aika, I'm not in the mood right."

"Huh you aren't?" Aika queried worryingly. "Is everything all right? Do I need to mail you more of my panties to your house again?"

"Please don't," begged Issei. "I have too many of them already and I can't even find time to get rid of them."

"Don't say that Issei," Aika cried crocodile tears. "Or do you want to break a maiden's heart."

"No I don't, but I don't see a maiden talking to me do you?" retorted Issei.

This made Aika fake cry even more. "How can you say that?" Aika croaked "After all the nights we've spend together!"

"Nights!" Issei repeated. "What nights? You've never even been to my house before. Come to think of it if you never been to my house how do you know my address?"

"Don't sweat the details," Aika brushed off. "It's not that important anyways."

"I beg to differ!" yelled Issei.

"Please darling control your voice we're in public," pleaded Aika who shifted her personality to that of a house wife's.

"Huh what are you talking-"Issei started to say until he realized that a small crowd was circling around Issei and Aika. It soon started to evaporate as Issei noticed them but he still heard some of the whispers they were speaking.

"Woah what type of relationship do those two even have?" one guy asked another.

"It's hard to even think that Issei has a relationship of sorts with a girl of any kind." a girl said

"Man they sure know how to cause a scene don't they?" another guy comments.

"This thing doesn't surprise me anymore if it's the Perverted Couple." one girl says.

Perverted Couple. That was a title Issei liked as much as he liked the idea of a world without breast. That is to say he hated it. While Issei was a pervert to an extent, he had a limit ... you wouldn't be able to find it but he had one. Where as Aika had no limits to her perversion, doesn't matter who she was talking too no matter what. So right there was a problem with the perverted couple title. The main reason why Issei hated it was that it happened on an accident. It happen on one of the Perverted trio 'outings' where they almost got caught with the exception of Issei. While Motohama and Matsuda made it unscathed Issei bumped into Aika, making them both fall on the ground and also making it look like there were doing ... something inappropriate. One girl found the two and then spread the rumor round the school. If that wasn't bad for Issei that day, he lost his wallet along the way. And since the accident Aika tries to follow Issei wherever he goes for a reason that escapes Issei's mind. Issei didn't mind at first, but when she started whispering some erotic literature into his ear during the third day of hanging out he kinda tried to distance himself from her.

"Huh Issei are you remembering our first time together as well?" Aika asked drawing Issei away from his thoughts. "I remember it well it was a rainy day-"

"And then you woke up yes I remember." interrupted Issei and began to walk outside of school. "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go home."

"Oooh can I walk with you?" Aika asks with excitement.

"Hmm let's see- No!"

Unluckily for Issei, Aika wasn't paying attention to him, "Come on let's go already, dear."

"Don't you know what no means."

"Maybe you can teach me at your place. You can also teach me much more if you want." Aika said with a lecherous smirk.

"Maybe I can teach you what a restraining order is." retorted Issei as he walked a bit faster almost reaching the school gate, finally he would get off of school grounds and it'd be easier for Issei to escape the grasp of Aika. He was almost there and -

"Hey Issei stop right there!" announced a voice that wasn't Aika's

'Shit!' Issei thought. He was so close to! Issei sighed and turned toward the owner of the voice who Issei was surprised that it was Katse's voice.

"Katase? What do you want with my darling?" Aika questioned as he rushed to Issei's side.

"I'm not your darling," Issei told Aika.

"Anyways Issei," began Katse. "I challenge you to a rematch! I underestimated you last time this time I won't!"

'So that little battle against Katse still happened? Good to know I wasn't dreaming all of the last two days' Issei thought. "Sorry but I have to decline on the rematch I'm not in the mood to fight against you and I have no reason t-"

"I'll give you back your porn mags the kendo team confiscated last month." Katse coaxed

"It's on bitch!" and with that Katse guided Aika and Issei to the kendo room.

"Sorry it's not being used today so the lights aren't on right now," apologized Katse as she was opening the doors. When Issei went inside, it startled him.

"Hey what gives Katse I thought you said the lights aren't on? So why are they?" Issei wondered.

"Huh? What do you mean Issei the lights aren't on right now."

"Yeah dear what are you talking about? The lights are off."

"What" 'That can't be right the room right now is certainly bright right now'

"Are you ok Issei? If you aren't well you gonna have to suck it up." Informed Katse. She actually hoped he was not feeling good. Don't judge her though she was sure whatever Issei was going through wasn't going to change his life whatsoever. And it's not like she should show that pervert sympathy anyways.

"If you aren't fine you can rest between my boobs if you want," offered Aika. Aika was worried a bit for Issei. Not just because she wants his D but that wasn't not the main reason.

'Or maybe It really isn't lighten up but how can I see this room as if it were lit.' pondered Issei until he thought of a reason. 'Could it be I'm the chosen one granted the power of sight in order to get a harem full of beautiful gals. Nah that's not true... But if you can make that happen I'd apreciate that God- Ow!' As soon as Issei thought the word God his head received an immense amount of pain making him flinch.

"Issei!" Both girls yelled, worried for the pervert but for different reasons. Katse was worried in case he would fall down and faint. Aika was worried that his head wasn't the only thing hurting. Before either one could ask what was wrong. Issei dashed out of the room.

"Hey wait Issei get your ass back here or else!" Katse ordered, bossily, just showing how much she cares about that lovable idiot.

Issei ran and kept running and ran some more and a little farther then he ran a lot farther and he started to walk for a bit but then proceeded to run some more he stopped to realize that this sentence was a run-on sentence so he ran some more and he kept running until he reach the beginning of a dark alley. 'What's going on? Why does it hurt to say the big man upstairs and why can I see light in dark places now!'

Issei's trains of thought came to an abrupt stop when he heard a young girl's cry who was all the way on the other side.

"But I want it and all my friends have it mom!" The girl pleaded.

"If you friends all had cocaine would you want to have it?" The mother responded.

"I don't know what that is but probably," The girl responded with a goofy grin making the mother sigh.

"No wonder people think your adopted," The woman muttered as she pulled the girl away from what she wanted.

'How did I hear so clearly when they were so far away, and why am I only realizing this just now!?' Issei thought and he ran some more to where this chapter began: the fountain place thing. 'I remember this place this is the place where I was with Yuuma and she wanted to tell me something. She turn into some magical girl like thing, then she ... killed ... me... maybe Motohama was right I was high. I mean there's no way that was true at all right?'

Just then a men in a trench coat appeared out of nowhere. "Hm this really is unfortunate." he said.

"Wha-" Issei started to say but was cut off by the man in the trench coat.

"For you I mean now I hafta kills ya" The man pulls a spear made out of light. Issei was a smart kid. Scratch that one part out. Issei was a kid. He knew when to run away like a bitch. This was one of those times. So Issei when as fast as he could and he knew there's no way trench coat guy could catch up to him. Until he saw feathers.

"... You do know I can fly right?" The guy says.

'Damnit' Issei thought as he stopped running. 'I gotta beat this guy but how and with what?' Issei looked around.

'Damnit' Issei thought as he stopped running. 'I gotta beat this guy but how and with what?' Issei looked around to find a stick of sorts. He looked at the stick for a second or two and then grabbed it. Upon seeing this the trench coat dude laughed and landed on the ground.

"Hah! You really are going to fight me with that?" He laughed. You might as well be fighting me with your di- ah!"

Issei hit him with the stick making the mysterious man hold his hand in pain. "I think this makes a good weapon don't you?" Issei asked rhetorically with a cocky grin on his face.

"You think that can stop me idiot!" the douche said "Who dies from one hit? Who even can make a strong enough hit for that?" With that Issei was stabbed by the trench coat asshole and fainted.

But he woke up ... with a hot red-hair in his bed


	4. Perv Joins a cult

**AN: Hey peeps this is lazyduchbag with another chapter of What? A talented pervert? Sorry about not uploading a new chapter in a while but I've been busy and mostly lazy. I assure You I Will continue this story, and you can help by leaving a review. No matter what you leave it encourages me to try and work on the next chapter any ways let's start the chapter. Which you can tell me if it's good or absolute shit.**

What? A talented pervert?

Chapter 2: Perv Joins a cult

Issei was a liar. He almost never told her the truth, she knew that, but it's not like she was better with her truth. In fact Issei would never know who she actually was or the reason why she accepted to go on a date with him. Don't get her wrong though she didn't hate the fact about Issei lying, no in reality she felt bad that Issei lied. If only she could appologize to him for having to lie to her, but she can't. Because Issei Hyoudou is dead, and she was the one to kill him. Her name is Raynare, and she is a fallen angel.

Do you know what an angel is? That's what Raynare is but... Fallen. By the way angels exist. Just thought you should know, don't, mind them though they won't be important until way later on. Also Devils are real. Yep. Angels are the goody two shoes. They're cool when your 8 but then once you grow older... nah. Anyways A fallen angel is basically like every neutral faction of any game with moral compass. Nobody likes 'em. Devils are where all the cool people are. You think that's a joke but it isn't. So why am I telling you about these 3 factions? Felt like a good opportunity. So Raynare is a fallen angel. What do fallen angels do? Well they do whatever higher up fallen angels tell them to do.

Like for example, Raynare's mission, that was assigned by the leader himself, was to observe Issei. To make sure Issei's ... power remained dormant. Raynare didn't really care much about this boy she was suppose to look after. But she wanted to make her leader proud so she was going to observe this boy the best she could. She did that, until she reached a problem. School. She needed to make sure that Issei's power wouldn't emerge, but she couldn't go to school with demon-spawns in the schools. That wasn't really an insult they really are devils in that school. The point being that she had to tread lightly when going to that school. To her luck she didn't need to even start a conversation with her target, he did that for her. Now sure Raynare was scared and curious of Issei and why he asked her out on a date. Then after she stalk-OBSERVED him she realize he was just trying to win a bet with his friends. So knowing this she thought Issei was just going to be that guy who just looks at her cleavage.

Well surprising to say she was wrong, as she 'observed' him more. Issei wanted to make this date special, although his intentions weren't ... pure. Issei still tried in fact he tried too hard. Not as an annoying way no like he tried so hard to lose his virginity, which Raynare admitted was kinda cute in a way. Still creepy when he would mutter his plans though. Raynare knew Issei had $50 because she 'observed' him. She knew Issei only had that much and yet he still went out of his way to make sure Raynare would have the best time ever. This is where Issei lied to her. Issei for most of his night was selling porn mags to people. Let's just leave it at he got enough money to buy flowers but not enough for a fancy restaurant, even with a discount. So what Issei did for that is sell his old kendo gear and trophies and then he almost had enough. Issei spent the rest of the night before the date looking for more money. Issei only got 1 hour of sleep before the date. It would've been two but Issei had to tend to little Issei. And at that time Raynare thought that maybe she might be observing Issei a bit too much. But she can't help but cherished those memories because Issei is dead and there's nothing, that Raynare can remember right now that could bring Issei back to life. Absolutely nothi-

XxxLazyTransitionxxX

'Boobs' Issei thought as he looked at the majestic pair in front of him. 'I get it now it was the power of boobs that brought me back to life of course it was so obvious!' There was no where Issei was wrong about this. No way at all. At first he thought it might be some other magical force but no Issei knew it just had to be boobs. There's only one way for Issei to make absolutely sure, before you judge him, let it be known it was a 100% obligation. If Issei could have it any other way... he wouldn't. Issei needed to touch the two perfectly shaped majestic boobs, not for his sake but the world's! Right the worlds. So Issei put forth both of his hands and got ready in 'Massage dem titties' mode. He was just inches away and he was about to gra-

*Yawn*

OH SHIT! ABORT ABORT! I REPEAT ABORT MISSION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. QUICK ISSEI ACT LIKE A GENERIC ANIME HAREM PROTAGONIST AND BE AS DENSE AS HELL FOR NO REASON BUT TO MAKE THE SHOW GO LONGER WITHOUT A GIRL BEING CHOSEN. And Issei did just that he also made sure to stutter a lot too.

"Good morning" greeted the naked girl who Issei could identify was Rias but his mind was still in the 'OH SHIT' mode.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yo-y-y-y-you're naked!" Issei stuttered in pure shock.

"You're naked too you know?" She said with a smile, which made Issei shriek like one of his hentai girls.

"Issei! what's with all that racket? If you're doing anything it should be becoming a kendo champ again." His mother stated as she was walking up to his room.

That made Issei go from 'Oh Shit' to 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-' and Issei quickly grabbed a cover "Quick put this on now please."

"Why?" questioned Rias as she crossed her legs.

"Because If you don't my mom will start planning the baby shower." Issei stated as he tried to give her the cover but in a second of pure brilliance Issei tripped.

"Issei, stop making so much noi-" His mom said as she opened up the door. Now from what it looked like to his mom...

.

.

.

ISSEI WAS GIVING HER THE SECKS

With that Issei's mom closed the door and yelled "Hooray! Our son's got a girlfriend! We can start on him moving out now!"

"You better not be joking this time because last time I tried moving his stuff, Issei stole my wallet and gave it back AFTER he paid for his damn porn magazine collection!"

'If I were to do it. I wonder how long would it take to be unconscious from just stuffing my face into Rias's boobs.' He though while trying not to be embarrassed by the fact his parents got the wrong idea about Rias and him. 'Oh wait that's right! Rias is in my room naked! Why? and why can't I, as hard as I try, not remember what I did last night? What type of asshole can't remember their time with a naked girl?"

"You're parents seem like nice people." Rias says as she gets up to put on her clothes, also breaking Issei from his thoughts.

"Yeah if they lived in opposite town." Issei would have said if he wasn't taking in this beautiful sight of a girl getting dressed into his mind. He would take this sight in more but something else stopped him from doing so.

"Hey can you help me with my bra." Those words made Issei instantly move without him even thinking about it and he began to do what Rias asked of him. Almost like Issei was like her servant. Issei scoffed at that notion though.

"Anyway, how does your tummy feel?" Was a question Rias somehow made it hot and made Issei want to lose his virginity then and there, if he had not already lost his virginity and can't remember it.

Seeing the normal expression of Issei, that is his vacant look of not understanding the situation Rias continued "You know where you got stabbed."

"Huh? I just thought that was a crazy dream." Then Issei realized he had barley began to help out Rias with her bra so he immediately began to work on that, tuning out her for a moment or two.

"Do you dream those types of dreams normally?" Rias asked, more concern than ever. Rias was sure that Issei probably had some dark past going on. And the reason Issei thought it wasn't a dream was that he had actually dealt with more when he was a kid and that would also explain why Issei would make this facade of being a pervert. I mean who would just go around being a perv for no reason. Yes, that was Rias's head cannon and she will stick with that.

When Issei finished helping Rias with her bra she got really close to Issei and said, "Issei can I ask you another question?"

"Sure what is it?" came from the still somewhat dazed Issei. 'If the question is 'would you like to motor boat my tits please?' that's a gigantic HELL YEAH.'

"Why'd you let that fallen angel guy beat you up?" Rias asked concerned.

"Fallen angel?" repeated Issei. "What's that?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"I never act. I only do." sad to say that was actually true. Even when Issei was a prodigy he was always a bit brash.

'Why's Issei acting like he doesn't know? Oh now I get it! It was so obvious I can't believe I never saw that coming before.' Rias thought with a smile 'He's testing me of course!' Then Rias made her way to the door. "Well anyway school's starting soon meet us at our club ok?"

"...Ok?" came from a confused Issei. Then Issei followed suit and went out his door ready to eat food. Too bad he forgot to put on clothes.

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

Oh never mind the thought of how Issei could be revived. Raynare needed to think about the important stuff, like why she killed Issei. She wouldn't want to kill Issei with out a good reason, no she would never be a bitch especially to Issei. Because as it turns out Raynare began to kinda like Issei faults and all. True she knows most of his faults by stalk-OBSERVing him, but Raynare liked him anyways. Too bad Issei didn't know Raynare's true name, she could tell Issei had the eyes of 'Why'd you do this to me Yuuma?' as he died. Or that could just be the eyes of death. They look so similar to Raynare.

Anyways why was Issei killed? Well Raynare could tell just by looking at Issei that he would be able to summon his power. Now Raynare didn't know if she was suppose to stop him or not. She blamed her leader's bad briefing method. She could say that she did it cause of that but that's not the true reason. The real reason was she might have to stop stalking/observing him if he could do that. That meant goodbye to that happy face of Issei's or the times Raynare would count how long Issei would have 'fun time', she even would miss Issei talking to his friends. Except Aika she's a slut. But Raynare knew this totally couldn't back fire on her at all. That's why she decided to stay with some of the local fallen angels, who probably couldn't even harm Issei if he some how got resurrected.

"Urgh I'm back from fighting the Gremory Family." Dohnaseek, a fellow fallen angel, says.

"Why Were you fighting Rias Gremory and her peerage." Asked Raynare.

"Because I tried to kill their new devil, Issei I think he's name is." Stated the Male fallen angel.

Now Raynare must also plan a funereal for Dohnaseek as well.

.

.

.

Then she would find Issei and stalk him.

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

'Maybe this was all a dream I got and I'm still asleep.' Issei concluded in his mind. Then immediately he thought back on those grade SSS tits of Rias and began to grin. 'If it is a dream I never want to wake up.'

"Oh thinking of me aren't you darling?" Came a voice Issei didn't want to hear

"I take it back this is a nightmare." Issei stated.

"Oh no! You're having nighrmare dear?! It must be that headache you were having yesterday. You know I heard having sex solves nightmares." She remarks with a very lewd grin. By the way that fact isn't true ... probably.

"Is that so? I'll be sure to test that out on a person if I can find one." responds Issei.

"I'm always ready for you Issei!"

"Alright let's do it but first find a Volcano"

"Because that's the only thing on the earth that can match our hot level of love making?" concluded Aika.

"Nope. It's because if we have sex I want us both to be in agony." Issei confirms.

"I love how you are so considerate of both of our feelings in our relationship!"

"I'm as considerate as you are a saint."Issei mumbles.

"And you're even telling me I'm a saint! You sure know your way to my heart" She says as she hides her blush in fake embarrassment.

"Then I'd like to return it or sell it to someone else."

"Too bad it's permanent until the day we both die!"

"Grr." Issei could tell this day was going to be a long day.

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

It was certainly going to be a long day. For Raynare. Mostly because first she has to report the death of a Fallen angel to someone, then she needs to make up an excuse for why said fallen angel is dead, thirdly she would need to find Issei and make sure he's alive, after that, she would use all her money on Issei and her to move to the Bahamas. She could almost see it now her, Issei, and all of Issei's porn mags. Which also reminded her she needed to put her face all over the mags. That way Raynare would always be on Issei's mind. This was the point Raynare thought she was going to be a little OOC and also creepy. She didn't care though. Because now that she could finally leave with Issei forev-

A light sword was swung quickly in front of Raynare's face, which she dodge just in time.

Oh and she still had to kill her comrade first. She completely forgot that he was still alive

Raynare quickly used her weapon of light against Dohnaseek who quickly blocked it with his own.

"What the hell Raynare why are you killing me? I only said two things when I came back from a huge ass kicking!" Dohnaseek yelled as he tried to at least get an understanding of why.

But to no avail it didn't change Raynare's mind as she kept on charge into Dohnaseek and made him crash into a wall. "You know what you did. You shouldn't have tried to kill Issei!"

"The new devil guy? Come on you killed him yourself! From all of what I know is that your mission was to observe him and you only met him once. Do you really know anything about him." Dohnaseek replied as he used he wings to soar into the sky and try to attack Raynare from the high grounds, but Raynare had her own wings and was able to make sure Dohanseek's blade would hurt her for only a minuscule of damage.

"I know he always brushes his teeth at 7:34 every single day!" Raynare retorts as she dashes to Dohnaseek and catches him off guard and kicks him again. "I also know he keeps 12 stashes of porn. And that's only in his room!"

"... That's kinda creepy. I wish you hadn't told me that." complained a disturbed Dohnaseek.

"Too bad now die!" And she began to go up to the air and dive really fast in order to kill Dohnaseek.

"Wait!" And so Raynare did.

"What?"

"Are you really going to kill me after all we've been through?"

"You're right I remeber when we first met." Came A solemn Raynare.

Flashback

"Hi I'm Raynare I just killed a guy name Issei and I'm going to stay in this town for a bit." Past Raynare says to Past Dohnaseek.

"Cool name's Dohnaseek."

Flashback end.

"That was yesterday!" yelled Dohnaseek.

"Because we only met yesterday." responded Raynare.

"Oh yeah..." Dohnaseek realized. "I'm going to die now aren't I-ARGH!"

And then Raynare began to look for Issei.

.

.

.

After She attended whoever she just killed's funeral.

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

Issei felt like he just went to watch an anime but it had no skimpy clothes or skirts that would be able to flow with the wind. Boring. It was without a doubt Issei would rather be jacking off then at school. Sure that was him most days but he still stands by that statement. Hell he would do most things than rather go to schools. Going on a date with Aika was still in the air, though. Speaking of Aika, Issei was glad to hear her say "Sorry dear I have some stuff to do at home, so I can't do _anything_ with you. I know you must be heart broken so I secretly gave you a dirty picture of me to cheer you up. Now don't waste it, It's one of a kind." Issei Immediately threw the photo into the trash. He was glad that Aika wouldn't bug him this afternoon. He wasn't going to be bugged by Matsuda because he was taking photos of women in their underwear or without didn't matter to him. Mothama was doing the most important of them all."Nudes of celebrities got released I gotta download them before people take it down!" He was doing God's work. Now Issei can go home without a single interrupti-

"OH MY GOD HE'S HERE!" said an overactive girl.

"HE LOOKED TOWARDS MY DIRECTION!" came another excited girl.

"THAT SMILE!" a third girl swooned.

'Oh god no not him.' Thought Issei. 'My day was going to be one of my best but now that douche is even mentioned his day turns to a zero.'

'Cause every time that man passes by, girls immediately swoon over him and try to make sure Issei doesn't even try to look at him. Well Issei didn't care that much he did wish that girls would fall for him. Issei scoffed at that idea. 'That'll never happen.'

The man's name is Kiba Yuuto.

"Excuse me girls. As much as I would love to talk to you sweet girls" The douche began to say, making Issei's hatred grow more and more. Issei hoped that guy would just leave and stay away from him for the rest of Issei's life. In fact Issei never even talked to him before and as long as Issei lives he hopes to never talk to him ever.

"I'd actually need to see Issei." Kiba says with an unwavering smile.

What?

"...what?" Issei says.

"AH! No Kiba don't let him contaminate you with his pervyness!"

'Pervertedness is now a disease?' Issei thought monotonically. 'Can someone invent the cure so I can give it to Aika.'

"I'll be fine don't worry." Kiba reassured the girls. "Issei would you come with me please Rias is waiting."

'There's no way on earth I'd be seen with this gu- wait Rias is waiting for me?' Issei then got his natural perverted grin and told Kiba to lead the way and then Issei would get to see the beautiful woman with awesome tits! Hell yeah!

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

Katase came up with a brilliant plan. So briliant she left class as soon as she could to set it up. Just in case Issei would escape her diligent eyes in order to avoid their rematch. She placed a porn mag inconspicuously over a large laundry basket. When Issei wants to pick up the magazine, Katse would then pull a inconspicuous large rope and that would then make the basket fall on Issei forcing him to battle her. The plan was brilliant, she even tested it with Aika, who wanted the mag so she could bribe Issei out on a date, and Motohama and Matsuda wanted the mag for 'professional use only'. Needless to say Katse had to fight for the mag in order to get it back for the plan each time she tested it. 'This time you aren't getting out of it with a faked headache Issei! This time I will beat you!' All she needed to do was wait. At any moment he would come out those doors. There would be no reason for him not too unless he had a club which she was sure he didn't have. He would leave the school at any second now.

Right?

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

"We're here." The Prince Charming enough to go die in a hole announced to Issei. Kiba had took Issei to a old run down school. Now let's get things straight it's not like Issei didn't know how sketchy it sounds, but he was promised boobs... Ok that somehow made it sound worse. He decided to open up the doors anyways and to his surprise he saw a beautiful girl.

The girl was a Issei Immediately knew. Her name was Koneko. She was grade A mascot material. Too bad she doesn't seem to be talkative or she would be very popular. A ton of boys want to break her shyness and show her how popular she can be. Then she would have sex with them. Issei was basically in the same pool as the other guys but he thought it would be better if her breast grew a bit more. Then Issei would be at cloud nine. "So that's Koneko huh?" Issei stated somewhat at disbelief he met this idolized girl.

"Oh you know Koneko? She's a wonderful recuit even though she's only a first year," Kiba informs.

'Who asked you for anything?' Issei questioned in his mind. He then look back to Koneko who was eating sweets. 'Damn I wish I was that piece of chocolate!' As if she could mind read she looked at him and Issei quickly looked away. Now he was focused on finding some else to distract him. Then he noticed a curtain of sorts. It also appear that water was coming out from somewhere.

"Rias I'll be putting the spare clothes at the usual spot." Another woman had told Rias.

"Thanks Akeno" came a voice that was like Rias' and it was coming from over the other side of the curtain.

Now this information took Issei a while to digest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like it took Issei a LONG time

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RIAS IS TAKING A SHOWER! SIGN ME UP" Issei gasped outloud in surprise. He could die right now and here... for real this time.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," lectured Koneko monotonously. Which snapped Issei out of 'Super Perv' mode.

"Oh I didn't notice we had the new member here already." came from Akeno who had voice that could easily be mistaken for a seductress. And Issei was already seduced. He didn't even noticed her two majestic breast yet. "Don't worry everyone here is really nice. I'm Akeno the vice-president of the club.

"N-nice t-t-too meet-t boob-you," stuttered a flustered Issei. "Don't worry I'm not always this weird." 'Since I'm not near such a beauty like this all the time. Which I hope said beauty has a ton of naked pillow fights with Rias. If not I'll be serverely disappointed in the world."

Then he realized how close he was to Akeno. "Um sorry I didn't realize how close I was Akeno I'll just step back a litt-'

That's when Issei accidentally bumped into Koneko, who just so happens was trying to get more sweets. When Issei turned to help Koneko he saw a sight you would see in manga. A girl with her panties showing. The next moment Issei with a bit of blood running down his nose. "YES! THIS CLUB IS AWESOME I CAN SEE BOOBS AND PANTIES!"

Although Kiba laughed it was more out of pity than any thing else. He wondered what Rias saw in this lewd boy but he wasn't one to question her choices too much. He also wasn't one to do much of anything that often. Akeno also laughed, she heard the rumors but she didn't think they were that true that he was a blatant pervert. Well she was proven wrong but this might be more fun for her. Koneko's response was a very subtle response.

She tried to knock him out.

The word of the day is 'tried'.

Issei saw the girl trying to punch him and something Kicked in him and he moved a way.

"Impressive!" complimented Kiba who was astounded that Issei could block that. Issei didn't respond back to him.

Instead Issei said this, "High."

Everyone in the room looked at him in somewhat confusion. Even Akeno didn't really know what he meant by that.

"Your punch was high." Issei restated, directing his speech to Koneko.

"What do you mean?" She asked, wondering why he changed how he acted. This time Issei didn't respond with words he responded to what any man would probably not do. Flip Koneko's skirt. Koneko, who was embarrassed but somehow kept most of her composure tried to punch Issei again. This time Issei was able to grab the punch in mid attack.

"You punched to high enough for me not to move my eyes much to trace your hand." Issei stated in a 'Know it all' type of tone. "If you punch a bit lower I'd then have to follow said punch and it would take me less time to react."

This astounded everyone in the room. Koneko never saw a problem in how she punched, in fact she didn't think it was able to be countered or even blocked. Akeno smile grew large, she clearly couldn't wait to find out more about Issei. Kiba also smiled. Maybe this was the reason Issei was an alright pers-

"AH NO!" Issei yelled getting everyone's attention. "I did it didn't I?"

"Did what?" Koneko asked, what could he have done that was so bad?

"Whenever I see something that can be improve I immediately go into this type of state where I then explain what you can do," Issei explains frantically. The others all nod in understanding, still not really seeing the reason he yelled. "I also don't remember anything so if I did something perverted I couldn't keep that as a mental image later on in life!"

Now they all felt like they knew who Issei was and why Rias chose him. He was a pervert who **loves** tits, sure, but he knows what he's doing.

Speaking of big boobs, ust then Rias Gremory got out of the shower.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have time to take a shower before I left your place." apologized Rias. 'I knew it! Issei was actually pretending to be a pervert! In reality he is super strong and very talented. I almost had my doubts but now I believe Issei's just trying to make people think he's just a pervert. '

"No don't worry your sexy, I mean good." reassured Issei.

"Well now that everyone looks like there are here. Let's get started."

 **End of Chapter. Leave a favorite, follow, review, or none your choice**


	5. Dare Devil Minus the Dare

**AN: Hey it's Lazyduchbag here with another chapter. Not as late as the last one as, But still close. Thanks for all your favorites and follow it really helps. Especially your reviews you guys leave they motivate me a lot. Speaking of Reviews AJ, I do read your reviews and I would want to answer them but I prefer to message over PM's and it doesn't feel right to answer your question in the story. As for the guest who left the comment, Ok.** **Now on to the chapter!**

What? A talented pervert?

Chapter 3: Dare Devil ... Minus the Dare

"Come on Irwin! We're almost there!" a young boy called out to his friend. He looked to be about 7 or younger. He and his friend were climbing the mountain of DOOM! actually it was only a small hill. To their eyes though, it was an arduous journey that only the bravest of the brave could even think of trying to conquer it!

"Ise! I just want my juice!" complained Irwin as he also climbed the 'mountain'.

"Come on, step it up Irwin. If we believe in each other I know we can conquer this mountain!" encouraged Ise, who also shined the stolen juice box in front Irwin. "Also don't call me Ise!"

"Then you stop calling me Irwin!" retorted Irwin as the kid tried with all that could be mustered to catch up to Ise but to no avail, the box would be forever in the captives of Ise.

Ise quickly brushed of Irwin's suggestion "Nah. Irwin sounds much more strong and tough for you! I need a strong partner if I'm ever going to defeat the demons!" Yes you heard Ise right. He wanted to fight demons. Scratch that he HAD to fight the demons. 'Cause as it stands him and only a select few knew demons actually exist. Since no almost no person knew the existence of the demons he knew it was up to him and his companion he'll meet along the way to defeat all the demons. At least that's what the cartoons he watch tell him, of course.

Nevertheless Ise was always diligent in becoming a hero destined to defeat the demons so he trained every day. Sometimes, like today his partner in crime, Irwin, would accompany him but they would rarely go as far as Ise did when he trained alone. While Ise did wish Irwin would be a bit more stronger like himself, he was fine with it. It beats not having an ally at all. All the other boys never wanted to hang out with him. If they did want to it would be because of demon possession and Ise quickly knocked them over the head with his shinai. Needless to say he got suspended ... a lot.

"I don't understand why the demons get to call you by your real name but it's okay for them to call me Irwin," complained the sidekick in the making as they kept on climbing. "It's like you don't even know my real name."

"That's silly talk Irwin," Ise stated. No it wasn't. Upon their second or third meeting of each other Ise forgot Irwin's actual name and decided to bluff. Luckily Irwin thought it was a nickname so Irwin gave Ise his own nickname. "Because when I'm fighting the big bad bosses it would sound total lame when they say my nickname instead of my real name."

"What about when I fight?" asked Irwin.

"That'll never happen when I'm around! I'll always be able to fight so I can protect you and the world!" Ise proclaimed

"Me... and the world? So you count me differently than any other person?" Irwin restated, if you could see Irwin, you would see tears forming. Also you would see Irwin clenching to the grass as he was climbing for dear life.

"Well of course! You are my partner after all!" Ise confirmed.

"But what type of partner doesn't fight?" complained Irwin.

"You'll fight. Not the big bad bosses but you'll fight." Ise answered. I mean come on how did Irwin not understand that. All great people that weren't the main characters would do this. Like for example ... Ise had no examples but did he have to? No 'cause he was the main character! And all main characters are dumb!

"That sounds lame." Irwin replies

"Well you're lame." Ise teases.

"Grr..." growled Irwin

"Calm down Irwin I'm only tea-woah!" with that Irwin charge at Ise with full force, making them both lose the balance. Ise was so afraid they did all that progress of climbing and didn't make it to the top. If only he could of saved before hand.

But for some reason or another they landed on the top on the hill.

"We made it! We made it to the Mountain of DOOM!" Irwin shouted happily. Which at that made Issei laugh. "What's so funny."

"That." Ise pointed at another hill. "That was the Moutain of DOOM! This is the Moutain of DOOM +!"

"What! Really!" exclaimed a surprised Irwin. Did they really climbed this much?

"See bud!" Ise grinned as he laughed. "I knew you could have done this from the start."

"You knew I could do this?" repeated an awestrucked Irwin.

"Of course, You think I would just pick a random person to be my partner?" Ise asked.

"Kinda, yeah." Irwin answers. "You don't seem to have many friend-"

"Anyway! I knew you could do great things like this. Soon climbing won't even be a problem."

"Ise..."

" Anyways, here is your reward," Ise then hands the stolen juice back to the rightful owner, who swiftly takes it and gulps it down till the liquid is gone.

"Hey it felt lighter than before, did you drink most of it!?" accused Irwin.

"Well all that climbing took a lot out of me," reasoned Ise.

"Hmph," pouted Irwin.

"Hey don't be like that man," Ise pleaded. "It's almost time"

"Time for wha...?" Irwin trailed. Then Irwin saw it.

Big boobed highschool students, in what looked like to be a tight uniform, running along the road just a little ways from here. Boobs were swaying side to side and sweat was pouring off of the girls. Irwin turned to Ise, who was looking at the girls with a smile on his face. Irwin felt a tang of jealousy for not being Issei's main attention. Irwin, with a big old blush, almost yelled at Ise,"Ise! What are you looking at?!"

"It's a marvelous sight no?" Ise replies while still having most of his attention towards the girls.

"Ise! Are those really the type of girls your intrested in looking at?!" a Flustered Irwin interrogates.

"Absolutely. " Ise replies with almost no time needed.

'Such a fast reponse!' thought a shocked Irwin. What did Ise see in those girls that were so mesmerizing? Wait could it be the big bust-

"They have such a great work out routine." ...Wait what?

"What?" Irwin asked, now unsure what Ise was talking about. What routine is there for big boobed woman that Irwin didn't know?

"They are a part of the track team at that all girls academy, Kuoh Academy I believe?" Ise stated.

"Huh? But isn't school on break? Why do they have to practice?" Irwin questions.

"That's what makes them so cool. They are showing up for practice even though there are on break. I've been watching them every now and then, and I realize they improved so much over the span of one month. It makes me wonder how good we'll be at that age if we keep on training for the rest of our years before then." Ise gushed out, clearly excited of the fact of training.

"Ise..." Irwin says. "I'm so sorry!"

"Huh why?"

"Because I thought I you're reason for coming here was to look at the girls chest,"

"Those things? Ew." Ise replies in a disgusted tone. "They don't even look like they can help in training, they look more like distractions. They seem to be completely useless I know I'll never like the big things on women. The only upside to having a big chest is that it can entice old men, don't know why though. But Keep that in mind if we have to fight an Old man demon."

"So... would you say... you prefer smaller chests?" Irwin asked, curiously.

"Most definetly! It seems to be more useful in combat. Big chest on woman will only slow them down." Ise states and then they stared at the girls in silence for a bit.

"Hey Issei" Irwin says breaking the silence.

"Yeah Irwin?" Ise replies.

"If I'm calling you Issei why don't you call me by mine, Irina" Irwin says.

"Oh sure Irwi-I mean Irina" Ise responds. 'Oh yeah that's why I can't remember his name it sounds to girly for it not to be a girls name. It's not like i'll tell him that though.'

"I also want to know something Issei." Irwin begins to ask.

"Which is what Irwin?"

"Irina"

"Sorry let me try that again." Ise apologizes. "Which is what Irwina?"

Irwin sighs. "It's Irina, no 'w' in it. I swear it's like you don't know my name. Anyways I want to ask about the demons."

"What about them?" Ise asks, excited to talk about the 'enemy'.

"Do you actually believe in them?" Irwin asks. "Like do you think they are truly real?"

"Well..." Ise began. "Of course! why wouldn't I? I'm going to fight them right?"

"Are you really?" Irwin asks.

"100% Yeah!" proclaimed Ise. " No demon is going to survive when I'm around."

"Good. Looks like we're on the same side there."

"What?"

XxxLazyTransitionxxX

That was what was going on in Issei's mind as he was just told about the truth of the world.

Demons, or Devils exists! Not too mention Angels and Fallen Angels exist too. But more importantly DEVILS EXIST! and Issei was one of them. Devils are evil yes, but they seem to have an order of sorts. Issei was filled in at least of the parts of being Rias's servant. Issei didn't mind too much since she had a good personality ... and her boobs were outstanding! I mean did you see them? Issei did in the morning and right after Rias took a shower. So Issei was fine being a devil. Even if it meant fighting. Now don't say fighting didn't scare Issei shitless cause it did. Like a ton. Knowing how easily he lost to the two fallen angels he fought against. But somehow boobs made it better.

Yuuma was one of the Fallen Angels. She killed Issei for a power he had. She also erased the memories of herself and everyone around the target. Rias called it the ... ummm... yeah... He wasn't paying attention to her face at that moment in time. If anyone asks why he will say devil's boobs have magnetic waves that are sent to the brain of a male and that male is force to look at said boobs. That'll be his response but it's not true. Issei thinks it's not at least. If it was true then Issei would have an excuse to look at boobs. Not that he needed one, he'd look at boobs regardless. He'd motor boat any girl's boobs.

"Issei?" The Red-head said, trying to get the perverts attention.

"Yes my darling tities? I mean Rias." answered a somewhat lewd thinking Issei, who was still looking at Rias's melons.

"Pervert." Koneko stated looking at Issei dully. Which upon hearing this made Issei feel hurt and aroused.

"It's fine Koneko." Rias reassured her friend. "He probably made a mistake. I mean tities and Rias do sound alike." No they don't. But this is coming from a delusional devil. She had to be kidding herself if she thought Issei the renown pervert was actually a strong ultimate hero in disguise. "Anyways Issei you have summon your sacred gear before, right? If so can, may you show us it then?"

"My... what?" Issei asked, standing there dumbfounded dumbfounded. What could she be talking about? Could it be... She was talking about little Issei!? 'Don't get me wrong, I would gladly show her little Issei in a heart beat. But Kiba's here. I'm fine with other girls but I don't want another man to look at my junk!'

"She's talking about the power that fallen angel was after," Akeno informed. "That gear is one of the strongest gears I know. So you having that gear makes you kinda a _big_ deal to us." She said the last part seductively, making Issei's 'sacred gear' begin to take form.

Issei quickly tried to submerge the idea of Akeno acting like a, beautiful sexy older women with Issei in bed. He did try to keep that in mind for later though. 'Man that girl seems nice. I wonder who would be in charge if we ever did do the deed me or her. Both ways are both so tantalizing... NO! Issei not with that dude in the room."

While Issei had his head in the clouds full of boobs, with his standard pervy grin. Akeno thought, 'This new guy is intresting. Fufufu I what to know how much pain he can _deal_ and how much he can _recieve,_ '

"So Issei have you summoned your sacred gear before?" Rias continued, surprised that Issei nodded his 'no'. 'Could it be that... he was stronger than I previously thought than I previously thought? He has been so strong that he had no reason to use his sacred gear? Now I can only think what will happen with the sacred gear active' "Ok raise your left hand. Now focus on what part you think is the strongest."

Issei did as he was asked and began to think on what part of him was the strongest. Which is.. What is his strongest part? Obvious answer is his dick but Issei wasn't sure what was going to happen so he didn't want his dick to disappear or anything. His left hand is his dominant hand when it comes to sword fighting but his right arm is his fapping hand. 'Argh! this is too hard. I can't think of which body part is the strongest! Maybe I'll ask Rias.' He began to open his eyes and started to talk "Rias I..." But stopped when he realized he could see Rias's almost see through panties.

"What is it Issei?" Rias naively asked. Before Issei could bome up with, a most likely terrible, excuse a letter appeared from what seemed like magic. Rias began to open it and read it, while Issei stopped starring at Rias's boobs. What? He knew when not to stare at boobs. Most of the time he would still stare at them anyways but seeing Rias not have a smile freaked him out a bit. "Well Issei I guess now is the time you'll get to showcase your abilities."

"My... abilities?" Issei asked, sure he use to be talented but he stopped being so talented when he was like almost 13.

"Lady Rias is it a stray devil?" Akeno asked, also serious.

Rias replied with a nod then she turned to Issei. "Issei do you have a weapon you use in fights."

"Um yeah I did practice kendo for about 7 years in my life. I started competing in national tournaments my second year of starting. Hmm... I believe I was 6 at the time." Issei pondered since it has been awhile since he worked on his talents. This, besides Rias, stunned everyone in this room.

'This pervert is skilled in kendo?!' Was going through their minds at the time. Sure they did see him dodge Koneko's punches but they had no idea he was talented in other ways as well. Why was a pervert this talented?

Kiba was the first too snap out of it. He then pulled out a sword out of thin air or at least that's what Issei thought. "Here Issei use this sword. I assume you didn't bring a sword your self did you."

Issei quickly takes the sword and says "I don't but thanks I guess."

"No problem the Gremory family has to stick out for each other you know." Kiba said with his trademark shounen pretty boy smile. You know the one.

'This sword doesn't seem to be made that bad.' Issei thought as he swung it back and forth to test it out. 'But and this is a huge But *heh* it's Kiba's sword so I must get rid of it as soon as possible. I'll make sure I'll have no need for a sword I received from a douche.'

"Are you now ready Issei?" Rias questioned, then recieving a nod from the loveable pervert.

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

"So stray devils are just like servants right?" Issei asked as he and the others reappeared from a portal.

"They start out as ones but they usually kill their master to gain freedom." Kiba replies.

"This is where the stray has been leading people and eating them," Akeno said, pointing at an old building.

"I take it not in a sexual ways." responds Issei as he walks towards the building along with the others.

"Oh no." answers Kiba the douche."These **monsters** only care about their selfish desires and it ends with ugliness."

"Kinda like perverts wouldn't you say?" Koneko states, clearly glaring at Issei, making Issei feel bad. In reality Koneko took this low blow, because she was upset over the fact that this guy could even see a problem with her punches.

In Issei's reality, 'Urgh. Issei you blew it! You shouldn't have done whatever you did when you were trying to fix her punch. She now thinks your a perv! I mean she's not wrong in any way shape or form, but now she'll keep dissing you. Please don't tell me she'll be like Katse but with no emotions and less boobs!'

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

It's night time and everyone at Kuoh academy has left. Except for Katse who fell asleep waiting for Issei. She then woke up from a sneeze. "Achoo! Ugh is someone talking about me?" asks a groggy Katse. "Nah it's probably cause it's cold this night. Issei better show up or he'll have to take responsibility for what he's done to me. Jeez that jerk, making me wait, what's he even doing that's so important right now, anyway? It better not be staring at a naked woman!'

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

Issei was staring at a naked woman.

"Big boobs yes!" Issei shouted in triumph. It was a naked woman from Issei could see. No clothes no panties. However he couldn't see the lower half or he was just occupied.

"I knew I smelled something bad Rias," The big titty woman comments. "But I smell something delicious as well. I wonder sweet or bitter."

"Couldn't they be both?" questioned Issei. "Like at first it's sweet then it's bitt- Woah!" Issei was cut off by the woman swinging her arms at him. And like the man Issei is, he hid behind a little girl.

"Man up." states Koneko, still monotoned. 'Is this guy really that talented?'

"Viser," Rias states, clearly not paying attention to Issei being a wimp because it would mess with her head cannon. "You wench! How dare you kill your master just for your lust full desires!" 'Seriously,' She ponders. 'Who in their right mind would solely live on lustful desires. It's a good thing my peerage are not even close on probably doing that. Issei especially.'

"Oh give it a rest you bitch!" She state " You've always had it out for me because of my lucious breast."

"I don't think that's true Rias." Issei states trying to comfort her. 'Why am I lying? Those boobs are amazing, but if I better not be a huge dick to the girl who save my life though."

"Thanks Issei." Rias replies with a smile. " Anyways Viser go back to your family or face the wrath of the Gremory family!"

"I'd choose the slaughter option!" Viser replies, and revealing her giagntic four legs and a stomach that looks like it could open up.

"What is that?!" Issei yelled shocked by her appearance.

"Like I said the monsters always ends in ugly." Kiba told him.

'Horrible Joke. Wasn't even a dirty one.' Issei thought "But she had a good set of boobs too."

Then Viser begans to squeeze her boobs and... *sighs* She, I kid you not, shoots acid out of her boobs. I wish that was just a joke but no it's real.

"Ugh this is starting to look like a _bad_ porno," says Issei who only narrowly escaped the boob acid.

"Rias, may I?" Kiba asks.

"No go ahead Kiba," With that Kiba vanished.

"Ah! Kiba disappeared!" Issei stated, not really having much value to say right now.

"No he didn't Issei he just moved really fast," Rias responds "Issei you know chess right?"

"Yeah played it for five years. Was really good at it but never participated in tournaments." Issei answers.

"Well, Devils's peerage system kinda works like that," Rias informs. "Except we call them **evil pieces,** Kiba is my knight."

"Meaning?"

'Gosh Issei is really sticking to his 'naive rookie' persona isn't he?' Rias pondered. "Well Kiba's attribute is speed and his ultimate attack is sword" Then Kiba Immediately slices up both of Viser's front legs.

"Wow!" Says a stunned Issei. Then he realizes Viser's stomach opened up and looked like it was about to consume Koneko. "Koneko look out!" But he was too late.

Issei was about to charge in after her but Rias stopped him, "Don't worry Koneko is my rook." and Just like that Koneko broke apart the teeth like entrance like a mother freaker. "Which means she has a immense amount of strength that is almost unrivaled."

"Whoa," Issei says. 'I can see her bra and panties right now! I'm starting to like being a devil more and more.'

"See you never!" Koneko yells as she punches the monster into a wall.

"Alright now it's your turn Issei," Rias tells him.

"Right," nodded Issei about to run in their to help fight."Wait what?!"

"Don't worry Issei, I believe in you," With that Rias pushed Issei into the battle.

"Urgh! Another pest!" The monster groaned. as she tried to swing but Issei dodged it in the nick of time.

Now Issei would like to think he was stronger than most. But he knew he wasn't invincible and he knew when he couldn't win. When it comes to fighting super natural and women who can shout acid out of their boobs, you can kinda see where he feels like he should run.

And that's what he did.

"Ooh how did you know I love a moving victim?" Viser then proceed to chase Issei, whille squirting acid. Needless to say Issei was having a tough time running.

"Issei what are you doing!" yelled Rias. "Use your sword!"

'Even if I did use my sword skills I don't think I'm fast enough to do any damage,' Issei responded in his mind. 'Damn it! Why don't I have speed like Kiba! Also why does Rias think I can handle this. The only training I've been doing for 5 years is boob studies 101.'

"What's Issei doing?" Rias asked aloud. "I thought Issei would be done in like 3 seconds."

"Do you really think that highly of Issei?" Kiba wondered. Sure he was talented but as far as from what Kiba and the others saw he wasn't as strong as devils such as Koneko or himself.

"Of course. I know Issei is actually stronger than me or maybe even my brother!" claimed Rias.

"Based on what?" Kiba questioned.

Rias didn't respond. Not because something interesting happened just because she really didn't have an example of Issei being super strong ... yet.

Now let's look back at Issei, who now has his back against a wall. 'I'm going to die ... again' Issei thought, looking around for anything to help him.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you stupid low- life devil!" The stray devil, readying her breasts to shoot out acid once more. Then Issei saw it and went for it. He threw his sword that he borrowed at Viser. She quickly dodged. "Ha! Missed!"

"Or did I?"

"Yeah you did." Viser states.

"No I didn't actually," He explained.

"It sure looked like you did," She says, feeling skeptical.

"No," He sighs. "You see what I actually intended to happen was-" The a chandler from the ceiling came crashing down along with Isse's sword, crushing viser underneath.

"Good plan Issei!" compliments Rias, believing this all to been a plan from the start. "Now leave this to Akeno."

"Oh is it my turn now? how nice," Akeno says as she waltz on over to the immobilized monster. Then out of the corner of Issei's eye he see the legs that were previously cut off begin to move and attack Rias.

"Rias look out!" Issei shouted, running towards Rias to save her. Rias immediately burnt the legs to a crisp with magic.

"Don't worry about me Issei. I'm sure this is only a walk in the park for you," Rias tells him. "Now let us look at Akeno, my queen."

"Newsflash Viser: I too like to play _rough._ So let's finish this with a bang." Akeno said while summoning lighting from magic.

"Akeno is my queen, she has perfect balanced attributes along all my other pieces." Rias states. "Not to mention she's into S&M play."

"This violence is making me so excited." Akeno states as she licks her lip.

"WAIT REALLY?! SHE GETS OFF ON THIS!?" asked a _way_ too excited Issei.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Akeno I think that's enough." Rias informs her queen.

"Aw over already," Akeno pouts, clearly not satisfied.

Rias then walks to the beaten up Viser, "Any last words before we end this?"

"...Go...To hell!" Viser mutters clearly at the last of her breaths.

"Not really a bad thing since we're ... you know... devils," Issei points out and before Viser could come up with a new insult Rias used her magicv to kill the stray.

"Now let's go home!" Rias states with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Wait a sec Rias!"Issei says, obtaining the interest of Rias. "What piece am I?"

"Oh you're my pawn." Rias tells him.

'WHAT! I'm the most useless piece!' Issei thinks in his mind.

XxxLazyTransitionxxX

"Well I think that's enough for today." Rias states as soon as they reappear back to the occult research club.

"Rias I have one more questions!" Issei says. "I know I became one of your servants but how?

"Oh that's an easy one," Rias claims, she then brings up a flier that Issei recognizes.

"That flier I got!"

"Yes these fliers are what we devils make a deal with humans with. You summoned me with your thoughts. You in your final breaths, made me want to recruit you to my peerage thus making you an honorary member of the Gremory household!" She states and her devil wings appear. Issei seems shocked by this and even displays more shock when everyone, counting himself, in the room shows their devil wings as well. " Any more questions?"

"N-no" Issei replies a little shaken up.

"Alright. Now that I think about it I have one more thing for you to do Issei." Rias says,

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

'Ugh! I can't believe I have to pass out fliers in the middle of the night' Issei grumbled in his mind, as he walked to the entrance of the school. 'Then again, if I do an amazing job as a servant I can get a ton of loyal servants of my own! And they might even do what ever I say!' calm down Issei you're drooling. He then began to walk out of the school but he realized something. A porn mag in plain sight! He quickly nabbed the porn mag without any trouble. 'That was way easier then I imagined it would be.' He then began to leave again.

"Issei... I... won't... lose..." A girl who, Issei could assume was Katse, mumbled in her sleep.

"Was that girl that eager to fight me?" Issei asks aloud. He then picked up Katse and put her on his back. 'Score! Her boobs are touching me. Now to escort this girl home and then time to get a step closer to harem king!' he then got on his bike and began to drop off Katse. 'Now if I remember Katse lives around he-whoa!'

Issei was cut off mid-thought by another fallen angel. That's makes three in a row now, two more times and he'll get a bingo!

"You're not who I thought you would look like but you are definetly the now I'm searching for." the lady fallen angel says. "So you're the man who killed Dohnaseek huh? Well it was nice knowing you but I must kill you. My name's Kalawarner"

'Damnit! Not another one! And I already gave my sword back to Kiba! I can't even run with Katse so I have to fight like a man' Issei thought as he settled down Katse gently.

'As expected of one of the gremory household but too bad you must be destroyed!" She then proceeds to throw a weapon made of light at Issei.

'Damn ir! I'm going to die a second time and there's nothing I can do!' thought Issei, in shock. 'Screw it! if I'm going to die it'll be a bad ass way!' He then raise his left hand and it started to glow. and it summoned something on his left arm that used it's power to blast away the Fallen angel and tear her clothes off. The fallen angel immediately retreated, 'Wow that was way easy but is this what Rias was talking about when she said sacred gear?'

XxxLazyTransistionxxX

"It is the gear yes" Rias explained "Now you can turn it on and off, since you activate it once."

"Thank goodness." Issei sighed in relief. "That was going to be bad for my alone time if I couldn't deactivate it."

"Nevertheless good job Issei," Rias compliments. "But make sure if the Fallen angels attack you, get our attention. You don't have to fight alone anymore."

"Right." Issei nods in affirmation. "Now if you excuse me it's time for me to go to bed."

"Alright good night Issei." Rias smiles as Issei leaves.

Akeno then comes up to Rias and says "While it's nice of you to encourage him. You make it sound like he had it all under control. From what I saw he's just a talented pervert."

"Heh." Rias scoffed, "Actually Akeno that was all an act! He's actually probably the strongest person i know!"

"R-really?" She asked, not at all believing her.

"Yes realy!" Rias then went on to tell Akeno her beliefs on what type of person Issei truly is.

XxxLazyTransitionxxX

'Man yesterday sure was something' Issei thought as he walked to school, alone surprisingly. 'It was nice that Rias was so supportive of me. I wonder why?"

"Uwah!" a girl, dressed up in a nun outfit, screamed as she fell down. While she may or may not be a nun, Issei still gawked at her white panties. "Oh no I tripped again! ...Huh who are you sir?"

And thus began a friendship of sorts...

.

.

.

.

.

That Raynare wouldn't like.

 **Favorite. Follow. Review. Or none if you want.**


End file.
